


This Will Be Home

by Belle_Aime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Canon, They loved each other you Bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Aime/pseuds/Belle_Aime
Summary: My second ever fic, Feedback is appreciated!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 1





	This Will Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> My second ever fic, Feedback is appreciated!

Dean hadn’t imagined that this would be the way the end would…end. God was a human, and his grandson was reborn as him. Dean’s lover was buried into the unknown. The last words falling from Castiel’s lips.

I love you.

When Chuck played god, he took away Miracle. A dog that Dean found when the world had turned to dust.

Miracle was alive, like nothing had happened he looked at Dean and was as happy as a dog could be.

Sam, Dean’s brother had left. He left with Eileen. Dean had tried to deny that their relationship was healthy, he knew it wasn’t, but how do you let go of what you thought was your whole life? You walked around being god’s puppet, gods favourite toy. But you- You are nothing but a brother to a man who could have saved the world. Who was a good story, until it grew stale.

Dean was not just a brother, he was a person, he was a man who loved Castiel.

He loved Castiel. 

Dean could move on. Work on himself, be someone who was free.

What would freedom be if he couldn’t love him in this time.

Dean packed his things into the Impala, Miracle sitting in the front seat. His head tilted to the side.

He was leaving the bunker, the place he convinced himself was home. It didn’t feel right anymore, it wasn’t anything anymore.

Dean Winchester would never come back. The bunker was left for whoever wants to find it next.

He looked back at the bunker, feeling as though he should feel happy, he is leaving.

There are memories in there that he will never recreate again.

Dean drove to Sioux falls. Pulling up to Jody's house.

The house was still the same. It would have been weird if any of it had.

Dean closed his eyes. Cas was gone. He wasn't going to come back.

With that he opened the door and Miracle followed with him. 

Jody stood at the door concerned.

"Dean."

He smiled at her. "Hi, Jody."

She welcomed him into the house and Dean hooked his jacket on the rack. 

He followed Jody to the kitchen. Where she grabbed him a cup of coffee. Jody looked at him with a soft smile. 

"What's your plan?" 

Dean bit his lip and looked towards the wall. "I don't know, I want to stay here but at the same time.." He trailed off.

She nodded. "You don't know where home is?" 

Dean visibly shuttered. Him. 

"I don't know."

"I'll order some food; we'll watch some guys grocery game and settle down."

She reached out and squeezed his arm.

"It will be okay Dean."

He nodded his head. Taking a sip of his coffee. The first beverage since that night, that wasn't beer. 

"Thanks Jody."

She nodded and sat next to him on the couch.

Dean hadn’t seen Claire yet.

Dean sat in the silence, wishing he was like Cas, who could sit still and see the beauty in the world.

Instead, he thought about Claire, how she looked just like Cas. Cas who used to be Jimmy.

Dean lost both of his parents. But he doesn’t think it will hurt the same way it hurts Claire. Dean’s parents were awful people. His father was an abuser, his mother. His mother would have been fine, if she hadn’t come back.

Dean took a deep breath; Claire wasn’t his child anyways. But it hurt all the same.

Dean got his pizza. Meat lovers like he normally gets. No bunker kitchen, no man cave. Just him lounging in his mother-figure's home.

Dean wondered what he would have done if Cas was here.

He went to bed, avoiding Claire, and Jodie and the others.

That left Dean in the silence once more.

Being reminded that Cas died for his protection.

He wanted to blame himself, but he was too tired. For once in his life, he knows what could he have done that would have prevented all this.

He wondered if he didn’t love Cas if he would be living to this day.

He knew he was wrong. Cas loved the world more then he loved himself. 

And it will always be one of Dean’s biggest regrets.

"Dean? are you awake?" Claire called out, after knocking on the door. Dean rubbed his eyes as he looked out the window. The sun gleaming through. 

"Yeah." He coughed. "Yeah, just give me a second!" 

When Dean opened the door he wasn't expecting to immediately be sad. He stared at Claire, not being able to grasp the words she was saying.

"Cas-" He turned to her fast. 

"What?" He raised his voice. His heart beating faster. 

Claire looked up at him a sighed. 

"I'm sorry Dean." 

He nodded. "So am I." 

Claire looked at him once more before throwing herself into his arms. 

"I'm sorry." Dean told her. It didn't sound like his voice.

Dean didn't want to leave the room, but he had Miracle to deal with. He fed him and Thought that a walk would be a good idea.

He went to the car and grabbed a leash from one of his duffle bags. Miracle jumped up and down, his tail wagging. Dean laughed as he tied the leash. 

Dean ignored the women who walked by. He ignored the men too. Miracle was slightly bothered by it, not getting pets from the people who waved at them.

Dean took a break on a bench. He looked up at the sky and he prayed. Not to God - Or well Jack but to Cas. 

He wished he was still alive.

He wasn’t. Dean stayed on the bench for a few minutes, but nobody showed.

Maybe Cas regretted his choice. Jack had the power to control the empty so why the hell was Cas still gone?

Dean headed back to Jody’s place. Miracle laying at his feet. The others had left him alone as he tried to look for an apartment.  
This would have to be where he lived. Cas would choose their home.

Cas won’t come home.

-

Cas stared at the sky as he felt the crunch of leaves under his shoes.

He followed the trails until he couldn’t anymore. He talked to the people Afraid out of his mind, because he was going home. He was going to see Dean.  
-

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” Jody asked as Dean placed his duffle bag into his car. He turned back to her and shook his head.

“I got it Jody.”

She pursed her lips before leaning into him. Giving him a tight squeeze.

“You call me if you need anything. Alright?”

Dean nodded.

“Of course. See you later Jody.”

“Drive safe.”

Dean found a nice place just fifteen-minutes away from Jody and an hour drive away from Sam.

It was nice, most of the apartment was painted blue. Some gray.

It comforted Dean. It would be his home. Miracle seemed to like it too.

Dean packed the few things he had away. Rewarding himself with a pizza and some scooby-doo.

Miracle snuggled into his side.

This would be his Home.

“Dean.” A rough voice called out. Dean blinked as he looked out the window. It was still dark outside.

“Dean!” The voice was more urgent now.

“Cas?” Dean all but whispered.

He got out of bed, ignoring Miracles sigh.

“Cas!” He yelled out running out of the bedroom.

Dean halted as he saw a figure in his living room. The shape was familiar, and Dean’s heart warmed.

“Dean.” He breathed out.

“Yes.”

Cas took a step forward.

“I’m here.”

Dean shook his head. “You are!” He looked at him, Cas was in front of him.

“You’re home.”

Cas looked him in the eyes. “Yes, I found you Dean.”

He smiled and leaned down. Kissing Dean with everything he had. With every word he couldn’t say.

He was home.

Dean woke up, with Cas’ arms wrapped around them.

He looked up at Cas who was looking at him.

“I’m still an Angel Dean. I don’t sleep.”

Dean nodded. “I know Cas, I just wanted to pretend.”

Cas nodded. Kissing Dean on the forehead.

“Let’s go take Miracle out, and get some breakfast.” Cas suggested.

Dean nodded. “Agreed.”

They both got dressed and headed outside. Miracle tied to the leash and Dean standing next to Cas awkwardly.

“You know, we will have to go see Jody, right?” Dean asked glancing at Cas.

Cas nodded. “I would like to see Claire.”

“She would like that.”

Dean smiled as his plate of eggs and bacon was served.

He quickly ate and smiled at Cas.

“This is so good.” He paused for a second. “Do you think they have pie?”

Cas raised his brows. “It is a diner, you’ve had pie multiple times.”

Dean nodded pointing his finger at him.

“Dean.” Cas said his voice softer then it had been for the few moments they’ve had back together.

Dean looked up.

“I love you Dean, I..” He paused looking out the window.

“I want to know if you love me.”

Dean choked on his bacon and coughed. Taking a huge sip of water.

He stared at Cas for a few moments before shaking his head.

“I love you Cas, I’m not good with words but I will always remind you that I love you.”

Cas turned staring at him.

“Okay.”

Dean smiled. “Okay.”

Cas didn't want to go over to Jody's so soon. He wanted to stay with Dean. 

Cas thought he would be gone forever. He was killed before god was reborn. He was taken by the very thing that would guarantee his unhappiness. 

Now? Now he was with the man who made him feel. 

For the first time in awhile Cas was afraid to die. 

Dean smiled reassuringly at Cas before opening his door. 

"We'll be in and out. You've got to say something Cas." 

Cas nodded looking out the window one last time before opening his door. Dean reached his hand out. 

"Let's go."

Cas tried to hide behind Dean as the door was open. Of course, the attempt was futile. Jody saw him and rushed to hug him. "You're alive?" 

He nodded. "It appears so."

"Castiel?" 

He turned to the voice and Claire stood still. 

"Cas, you're-" 

"Yes. I am." He interrupted her. She stared at him. Her mouth slightly agape. 

"You are."

Dean sat next to Cas as he was grilled with questions about his return.

"How's heaven?" Rebuilt.

"How were you brought back?" My son is God. 

"Are my parents-" They are happy Claire, I promise you.

It was silent after that. Kaia holding onto Claire. The fireplace was on and the TV played. 

Dean turned to Cas, the TV light illuminating his face. He stared down at his lips and back at his eyes and smiled.

Cas was home.


End file.
